criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Young
Amy Young, appearing as a main character in Season 2 and Season 6 of Criminal Case, is the Team Coordinator of T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division, having previously been one of two partners assigned to the player during her tenure as a Junior Officer of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile Amy has long blonde hair, has blue eyes, and wears lipstick as well as a golden pendant. As a 23-year-old Junior Officer of the PBPD, she wears a blue police uniform consisting of a deep blue shirt with multiple pockets and badges as well as a black office skirt. She also wears a brown leather belt and a golden pendant. As the 37-year-old Team Coordinator of the Temporal Crimes Division as of 2029, she wears her hair in a side-swept ponytail. She wears a black and gold jacket with an embedded golden triangle pin over a red shirt. She also wears smart glasses over her right eye. Naive and inexperienced in her time in the PBPD, she eventually grew to be conscientious and much more confident in the Temporal Crimes Division, although she continually hones her leadership skills. Additionally, she had immediately applied for T.I.M.E. once the organization had opened. It is known that she likes kittens, eating Caesar salads, helping and mentoring others, watching old black-and-white movies, and decluttering. Per the events of Pacific Bay, Amy knows how to use a Pearphone. She likes to read the Girly Gossips magazine, eats King Dairy ice cream occasionally as well as sunflower seeds, and seemingly loves sporting events. Events of Criminal Case Season 2 Chief Marquez informed the player about a shark attack at Sunny Beach, and so, per her orders, Amy and the player headed for the beach, marking the start of their first murder investigation alongside each other. Amy was not available for Death on Wheels but politely asked the player to accommodate her and Roxie when they wanted to do some scuba diving in What Dies Beneath, in which a dead body found in the deep waters turned into a resolve for both the player and Amy to investigate what seemed to be a foul play in the sea by an act of an initiative. Furthermore, in Dead Girl Rolling, Amy watched a roller derby game with Hannah and the player when the game became a front for an act of foul play in the rink. Amy recalled a moment when her family used to take her to an amusement park called Gator Land when she was a child. Furthermore, during the events of Easy Prey, Amy was hoping a bank hailing from Ocean Shore would not destroy the amusement park as she intended to take her future children to her childhood amusement park when she becomes a mother. Amy was severely beaten by Scott Lee Allan's killer during the riot crisis in Of Rats and Men, in which the killer attacked Amy to warn the player to put their murder investigation to a halt. Russell found Amy beaten, and had to rush to Frank and the player about the looting crisis spreading to the Pacific Bay Police Department. Amy fought hard to protect the precinct from the looters, but the killer exploited her weak spot, knocking her out cold. Amy had to assist Russell in his analysis of a mask (after the player pieced it back together) to help Frank and the player incriminate the identity of Scott's killer. Amy willingly volunteered to introduce the player to her hometown of White Peaks during the events of Leap of Death. Whilst watching the first ever Women's Ski Jump event in the Frosty Cup, the duo was interrupted with a murder investigation after ski athlete Anjulie Cruz was brutally sliced in half while going down the ski ramp. During a shocking moment in The Hunger Planes, Amy was aghast when the player found her ex-boyfriend, Bobby Prince, whom she still had strong feelings for, guilty of grand homicide. Bobby thought the player made a mistake, but Amy sought to put her game head back on when she presented evidence of Bobby's guilt during the moment of his arrest. Amy snapped at Bobby for his wanton lies and demanded him to tell the player the truth, and so Bobby complied. The arrest stunned Amy to no end as although she was glad to be back in White Peaks, she realized her childhood life were all lies all along—forcing her to take refuge in the snowy hills to clear her mind of the lies which lie within her youth. Frank had to talk some sense into Amy as the outcome was more than what she could handle not to mention the player telling her that there is always hope and good within her. Dark times would plague Amy starting from the events of The White Peaks Project, in which Frank and the player found her childhood friend Virginia Watchbird impaled to death. Amy habitually interfered much to Frank's distaste (not to mention Frank's suggestion for Amy to stay in the sidelines), but her world turned upside down when her mother, Miriam Young, would be flagged as a suspect due to her having contact with Virginia on negative terms. Amy and Miriam would eventually get into an argument forcing her to go on a refuge with an old hermit named Allen Muir for the time being, her life headed for a nosedive. Amy was told by Chief Marquez to stand up to her inferiority complex so that she could help the player investigate the murder of urban legend hunter Roberto Vasquez in The End of the Night. Amy suffered meltdowns due to the men she loved becoming people she could not trust on the long run (most notably due to Russell and her brother Duncan being flagged as suspects during the case). Although she thought of quitting due to circumstances beyond her control, Chief Marquez pleaded with Amy to get it together and help the player a little bit longer, prompting Amy to finally stand up to her inferiority complex, but only to find out that the one who punctured Roberto was none other than her brother Duncan—who was then indicted not only for the murder of Roberto, but also for committing a series of brutal murders under the guise of a mythical creature known as "The Night Walker"—which severely shattered Amy emotionally. Hearing about the pyrrhic victory, Chief Marquez wanted to put Amy on leave for the purpose of mental recovery, but Amy pleaded with the Chief to give her a chance to put the law before her family, which she ultimately did. Chief Marquez further advised Amy to go on leave in lieu of mental therapy during the player's first day of duty in Ivywood so that she could rest until the day she would be fit to uphold the law once more. After tedious days of mental therapy, Amy returned to duty in Murdertown. She helped the player incriminate a bartender for the murder of a socialite, closing a case which was thought of being unsolved due to Frank's insubordination. Amy would then make her official return in the following case, making a firm decision to become a good cop on her own standards. Amy started to take her job as a police officer seriously during the police force's campaign against the notorious Utopians' brainwashing scheme. This was easier said than done because midway through the murder investigation of movie producer Tyler Snakes, Amy was shockingly found brainwashed, forcing Russell to take over her place as the police struggled to stop the psychological epidemic in Ivywood. It took a search for a brainwashing video cassette, and Hannah's digital analysis, to finally cure Ivywood—including Amy—from the epidemic. Amy was annoyed after Hannah discovered that the GIA deleted a file of Chief Marquez who spotted an alien life form when she was only 6 years of age. Amy had to do something to protect the Chief and her reputation at all costs, so she had to interrogate Agent Z to ensure that the GIA was not doing anything funny. After Rhine Canyon, Amy was infected by nanobots due to the likes of Aphro-Dyte, a robot who refused to set things right. Frank pleaded with Karen Knight to set all differences aside to cure Innovation Valley of the nanobot epidemic. Fortunately, Amy was cured. Amy was disgusted when she and the player found out that Frank betrayed the force by stealing police property to kill Danny Moto. During court, Amy threw herself bravely to disable Karen, but Chief Marquez painstakingly ordered Amy not to fire her gun, and instead, allow the bailiff to let Frank go for now, believing that Karen and Frank could be brought to justice bloodlessly. Russell took note of Amy's sudden bravery in the court room, and in a gratitude of the heroic actions she took, Russell and Amy shared a kiss. Amy and the player eventually had to continue pursuit at The Wastes, but not without consulting Russell, Roxie, and Hannah about the desolate district beforehand. During Amy and the player's stay in the Wastes, Frank shot Alden Greene unwarranted, angering the junior cop. Frank told Amy and the player that Alden was acting under orders by Albert Tesla to destroy Pacific Bay. Moments after Frank carelessly charged to stop Tesla, the senior detective was murdered. Amy arrested Bobby for a second time before the disgraced hitchhiker threatened to kill Amy to send her to a virtual reality where she would have no choice but to submit to his desires. Amy had to shoot Bobby in an act of self-defense, even though she refused to fire her gun. Realizing the bad things she done, she had to contact Russell, but the profiler agreed with the player that Amy had to act in self-defense to prevent Bobby from resisting arrest. Amy went ahead to stop Tesla with the help of Hannah's technical expertise and Erikah Mabayo's soothsayer-like personality to save Pacific Bay from a nuclear holocaust. Moments after she stopped Tesla once and for all, she attended Frank's funeral, in which she notated that Frank often broke the rules to expose the truth. Frank was kind in spite of his personality at the end. Amy thanked the player for transforming her from a rookie cop to a full-pledged detective, but she told the player that she would miss them as the player taught her so much throughout Pacific Bay. Amy knew that she would have to teach Russell lessons in humility, but with the player gone, her life would never be the same. Season 6 Reuniting with Amy After closing their first case with T.I.M.E. in Ancient Egypt, 47 BCE, the player reunited with Amy, who identified herself as the Team Coordinator. She told the player that she had missed being their partner and promised that they would see plenty of each other working together. She then introduced the player to Zara, their second partner alongside Jack. Stranded in Gaul After arresting Katurix's killer, Zara and the player discovered that Nebet, Queen Cleopatra's slave, had stowed away on the time machine to escape her life of slavery, creating an unforeseen ripple that affected Ancient Gaul's history. Zara and the player then reported Nebet's stowing-away to Amy, who decided to inform Nebet about their identities as time travelers. She explained that as soon as they fixed the time machine, they would have to return her to Ancient Egypt. However, for the mean time, Nebet proved her skills as a cook, prompting Amy to take Nebet on as a cook for the team. When in Rome Gameplay In Travel in Time, as the Team Coordinator of the T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division, Amy requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before she can let the player advance to the next case of Travel in Time. Besides that, she notifies the player each time they level up in the season. Also, the player may choose Amy to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacific Bay case where she teams up with the player, as well as any Travel in Time case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 1-hint, level-10 partner in Pacific Bay and a 5-hint partner in Travel in Time. She can only be selected as a partner in Travel in Time in the mobile variant of Criminal Case. Trivia *Amy is one of the characters to physically appear in two different seasons of the game. *Amy is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. **She is thus far the only character to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in Travel in Time. *Amy, Jack, Marina and Grace are the only characters in the game to be a member of two police departments. *Amy is one of the characters who animate (or move) in at least one cutscene in the game. *Amy is the only member of the PBPD to have never been flagged as a suspect in a case. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Season 2= AYoungExcited.png|Excited 1 AY-excited.PNG|Excited 2 deddd23.png|Compassionate 1 AY-compassionate.PNG|Compassionate 2 AYoungNotes.png|Writing notes. Amy_Notepad_Happy.png|Writing notes, excited. AYoungUnsure.png|Unsure Amy - Shcoked.png|Shocked 1wwx.png|Scared AYoungFrightened.png|Frightened deddd33334.png|Serious AYoungThinking.png|Thinking 1 AYoungThinking2.png|Thinking 2 AY-thinking.PNG|Thinking 3 AY-thinking2.PNG|Thinking 4 AYoungHappy.png|Happy Amy_-_Sad.png|Sad 1 AY-sad.PNG|Sad 2 Azxzxzxz.png|On the phone. AmyOnPhone.png|On the phone, unsure. AmyOnPhoneQuestionMarks.png|On the phone, asking questions. AmyOnPhoneLetsGo.png|On the phone, knowing the point. Amy-PhoneTensed.png|On the phone, murmuring and tensed. Amy-PhoneHeartbroken.png|On the phone, heartbroken 1. AY-crying.PNG|On the phone, heartbroken 2. AY-blushingonthephone.PNG|On the phone, blushing. AY-feelinghopeless.PNG|On the phone, hopeless. sdfff.png|Blushing 1 AmyBlushing.png|Blushing 2 Amy - Case 112-3-1.png|Blushing 3 Amy - Case 112-4.png|Blushing 4 AY-blushing.PNG|Blushing 5 AmyinLove.png|In love. AmyStumped.png|Stumped AmyMad.png|Mad AmyThunderstorm.png|Infuriated AmyAghastSmokeCovered.png|Covered in dust. ffggtt.jpg|In diving suit. AYoungConfident.png|Confident AmyIssuingaFine.png|Issuing a fine. Amy - Case 63-1.png|Littered 1 Amyingarbage.png|Littered 2 CCT63a.png|Littered 3 Amy Unhappy.PNG|Unhappy 1 Amy Unhappy2.png|Unhappy 2 AmyInAction.png|Drawing her gun 1. Amy - Case 112-1.png|Drawing her gun 2. Amy - Case 112-2.png|Drawing her gun 3. AmyNewspaper.png|Holding a newspaper. AmyWorried.png|Worried AYoungAngry.png|Angry Amy Wondering.PNG|Wondering 1 Amy - Case 102-3.png|Wondering 2 Amy-Disgusted.png|Disgusted AmyGrossed.png|Grossed out. Amy Worried.PNG|Depressed AmyWow.png|Surprised AYoungAghast.png|Aghast AmyStressed.png|Stressed AmyShowingBadge.png|Showing her badge. AYoungHopeless.png|Hopeless 1 AYoungHopeless2.png|Hopeless 2 Amy-Playing.png|Playing with Russian dolls. Amy-WillingtoKeeptheDolls.png|Begging to keep the Russian dolls. AmyInTears.png|Heartbroken AmySweating.png|Sweating 1 AmySweating(2).png|Sweating 2 AYoungDetermined.png|Determined 1 AmyC46.png|Determined 2 Amy-Shouting.png|Whooping AYoungWinking.png|Winking Amy_Normal.png|Smiling AYoungDreamUp.png|Dream up. Amy-WearingBackpack.png|Amy donning a backpack. Amy Phone in hand .png|Using her smartphone. amyjazzlingo.png|Holding a book of jazz slang. Amy-PoliceRaincoat.png|Donning a police raincoat. AmyInHoodie.png|Donning a police raincoat (with hoodie up). AmyHoldingNecklace.png|Clamping her necklace. RussellwithAmy.png|Being escorted by Russell Crane. AmyWounded.png|Wounded AYoungConcentrating.png|Concentrating 1 AYoungConcentrating2.png|Concentrating 2 AmyScreamingNoCoat.png|Screaming in distress. AmyUnstableCoat.png|Screaming (with her coat on). AmyWithRemote.png|Holding the weather machine's remote (with hood). AmyRemoteNoHood.png|Holding the remote (without hood). Amy-Warm_Coat.png|Donning a warm police coat. Amy-Holding_Frosty_Cup_Tickets.png|Holding tickets to the Frosty Cup. AmyIceCream.png|Eating ice cream. AmyDropTreat.png|Drops the ice cream. Amy-Affectionate_(with_hearts).png|Affectionate Amy-Content.png|Pleased Amy-Magazine.png|Holding a "Girly Gossips" magazine, starring Anjulie Cruz. Amy-ReadingMagazine.png|Reading the magazine. AmyGirlyGossips2.png|Ditto. Amy-SqueezingMagazine.png|Squeezing the magazine in disgust. AmyRadio.png|With a walkie-talkie. Amy_-_Case_84-2.png|Overlooking AmywithPJs.png|In her pajamas. Amy - Case 85-1.png|Wearing her pajamas underneath a warm coat. AmyFrightened.png|Intimidated AmyReadingPaperBoat.png|Reading an unfolded piece of paper. AmyMeltdown.png|Crying 1 AmyCrying.png|Crying 2 AmyTakingBadgeOff.png|Taking off her badge. AmyHandingBadge.png|Handing her badge. AmyEyeFinger.png|Controlling her tears. AmySaluting.PNG|Saluting, winking. AmySaluting3.png|Saluting, serious. Amy - Case 86-1.png|Saluting with tears rolling down her eyes. AmyGunwithTears.png|Tearfully pointing her gun. AYoungFantasizing.png|Fantasizing AYoungThoughtful.png|Thoughtful AYoungHeavyArmor.png|Donning heavy armor. AmyPointing.png|Pointing out. AmyHopeful.png|Feeling strong. AmyBitingNails.png|Biting her fingernails. AmyDesperate.png|Desperate AmyHoldingHatchmanBaby.png|Holding Phillip Hatchman's baby. Amy_in_mood.png|Resolute AmyHopeless.png|Clueless AmyScared2.png|Really Scared AmyShocked2.png|Freak out AmyBrainwashed.png|Amy in a brainwashed state. Amy - Case 96-1.png|Falling down. AmyStatue.png|Holding an Aztec statue. AmyDesertSand.png|Wearing desert sand protection. Amy Be quiet.png|Shh! Amy - Case 101-1.png|Fainting Amy - Case 102-1.png|Protecting herself. Amy - Case 102-7 - Amy-bot.png|The Amy-bot. Amy - Case 102-9 - Amy-bot.png|The malfunctioning Amy-bot. Amy - Case 102-11 - Amy-bot.png|The exploding Amy-bot. Amy - Case 102-10 - Amy-bot.png|The headless Amy-bot. Amy - Case 106-11.png|Holding a hologram machine. Amy - Case 106-1.png|Holding a hologram machine displaying Karen Knight's hologram message. Amy - Case 106-3.png|Got stung. Amy - Case 106-4.png|Sick after being stung. Amy - Case 106-5.png|Eyes are glowing red. Amy - Case 106-13.png|Ditto. Amy - Case 106-8.png|Recovering from nanobot infection. Amy - Case 111-3.png|Donning SWAT uniform and drawing her gun. Amy - Case 111-4.png|Donning SWAT uniform. Amy - Case 111-5.png|Ditto. Amy - Case 113-3.png|Donning hazmat suit. Amy - Case 113-4.png|Donning hazmat suit and drawing her gun. Amy - Case 114-15-1.png|Ditto. Amy - Case 114-10.png|Donning hazmat suit and drawing her gun, infuriated. Amy - Case 113-6.png|Donning hazmat suit and using her phone. Amy - Case 114-1.png|Chained up 1. Amy - Case 114-2.png|Chained up 2. Amy - Case 114-5.png|Chained up 3. Amy - Case 114-6.png|Free from chains. Amy - Case 114-7-1.png|Ditto. Amy - Case 114-16.png|Wearing the power glove which can launch the Computer Interface. Amy - Case 114-9.png|Ditto. Amy - Case 114-13-1.png|Holding a hologram machine displaying Alden Greene's hologram message. Amy - Case 115-4-1.png|Being scanned. Amy - Case 115-8-1.png|Amy, in Tesla's Virtual Utopia. AY-lookingatherhands.PNG|Donning hazmat suit and looking at her hands. Amy - Case 115-12-1.png|Wearing a helmet which is used to enter Tesla's Virtual Utopia. C112AmyRussellKissing.png|Amy kissing Russell C112AmyRussellEmbarrassed.png|Amy and Russell embarrassed Capturar (2).PNG|Amy being hugged by Russell. Amy's_Badge.png|Amy's police badge. MYoungPacificBay.png|Miriam Young, Amy's mother. DYoungPacificBay.png|Duncan Young, Amy's brother. BPrincePacificBay.png|Bobby Prince, Amy's late ex-boyfriend. Russell_Lead_Image.png|Russell Crane, Amy's boyfriend. YoungADV.png|An old photo of (from left to right) Amy, Duncan, and Virginia. AYoungPartner.png|The player may choose Amy to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacific Bay case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. AmyCalmDownEffect.png|Click too fast in a Pacific Bay crime scene and Amy will tell you to relax. AmyFrankSC.png|Amy and Frank will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. AmyBacktoMap.png|When you want to go back to the map, Amy will ask you if you want to really do so or not. Omg.jpg|Amy (far left) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. AYoungNEnergy.png|Amy in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up. AmyNotEnoughEnergy.png|Attempt to play a crime scene in Pacific Bay short of energy and Amy will ask you to eat a snack for quick energy. Amy - Get More Stickers.png|"Get More Stickers!" AmyPurchaseSuccessful.png|Amy will be the one confirming whether or not the purchase was successful in a Pacific Bay task. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Amy (bottom left) in the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are added. PB Coming Soon Android.jpg|Amy (close left) in the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are added. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|Amy fills a report for the player. AmyBurgerOffer.png|If you're at Pacific Bay while the "Burger Offer" is taking effect, then Amy will be in charge of the offer. Amy - Recruit 1-2.png|Asking for new recruits. Amy - Recruit 2-1.png|Ditto. Good_News!.png|Amy in a "Good News" pop-up. AmyCCPBGoodNews.png|Amy in a "Good News" pop-up in Criminal Case: Pacific Bay. Amy - Surprise - Bonus Points X2-1.png|Amy in a "You Have a Surprise!" pop-up. Clipboard06.jpg|Flash sale (initial). Clipboard03.jpg|Flash sale (first refusal). CCPBStartup.png|Startup screen (Criminal Case: Pacific Bay). |-| Season 6= AYoungTravelinTimeC293.png|Amy, as she appeared in Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time). Amy-C292-7-Happy.png|Happy Amy-C292-1-Confident.png|Confident AYoungTravelinTime.png|Grinning 1 Amy-C292-4-Grinning.png|Grinning 2 Amy-C292-6-Grinning.png|Grinning 3 Amy-C292-2-Winking.png|Winking Amy-C292-5-Thinking.png|Thinking Amy-C292-3-Indicating.png|Indicating Amy-C292-9-Shocked.png|Shocked Amy-C292-10-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed Amy-C292-8-Hopeless.png|Hopeless AmyLevelup.png|Amy will be the one notifying the player leveling up in Travel in Time. HintsAmy.PNG|The player may choose Amy to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Travel in Time case) and provide hint bonuses. AmyReports.png|Amy will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. TiTComingSoon.png|"Coming Soon!" Promotional images Season6Teaser.jpg|Amy appearing in a promotional piece of artwork for Travel in Time. Amy_Young_Info_2017.png|Character reveal for Pacific Bay. AYoungTimeTeaser.png|Character reveal for Travel in Time. Amy-GraphicArt.jpg|Promotional artwork. Amy-GraphicArt(1).png|Ditto. CCPB_Artwork_6.png|Ditto. AmyJonesTwitter.jpg| officialinstagram.jpg|[https://instagram.com/criminalcaseofficial/ Official Instagram for Criminal Case] AmyFrankMonday.jpg|Amy in a "Happy Monday" promo. AmyFrankMonday08042014.jpg|Ditto. Happyweekend.jpg|Happy Weekend! CC-App Page-50M Likes.jpg|50,000,000 Likes! AmyFrank55MMLikes.jpg|55,000,000 Likes! 60mlikes.jpg|60,000,000 Likes! 65000000Likes.jpg|65,000,000 Likes! Throwback_Thursday_-_Frank_and_Amy_Early_Drafts.jpg|Concept art of Amy and Frank. AmyComboBarTip.jpg|Amy featuring in a "Tip" promotional image. AmyTip10152014.jpg|Ditto. AmyTip.jpg|Ditto. TIP_-_Extra_Energy.jpg|Ditto. AmyCards.jpg|Ditto. AmyTipHints.png|Ditto. AmyFreeEnergy.jpg|Amy featuring in an "Extra Energy" daily gift promo. AmyExtraEnergyPB.png|Amy featuring in an "Extra Energy" daily gift promo for Criminal Case: Pacific Bay. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Celebrating the second birthday of Criminal Case. Criminal Case Cover Photo 11.jpg|Amy in a Criminal Case Facebook cover photo. Amyfrankwp.jpg|Amy in Criminal Case Facebook Wallpaper. Caption_the_Scene_-_Frank_&_Amy.jpg|Amy featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. AmyRobinson.jpg|Ditto. amyfrank.jpg|Ditto. amysketch.jpg|Concept art of Amy. Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015! Joinourteam.jpg|"Join our Team!" Carnaval.jpg|Brazilian Carnival, 2015. 2015 Chinese New Year.jpg|Chinese New Year, 2015. icecreamday.jpg|Happy Ice Cream Day! 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" IWD.jpg|"International Women's Day!" 2016InternationalWomenDay.jpg|Happy International Women's Day 2016! 2017InternationalWomenDay.jpg|International Women's Day 2017! 11035851_845065068979319_6367127382725036462_n.jpg|"Can you spot Detective Amy?" Amy Quiz.jpg|Amy featuring in a "Quiz" promo. CC3YEARS.png|Celebrating the third birthday of Criminal Case. 20150626-10 Million Daily Players.jpg|"10 Million Daily Players!" Amy2016StPatrickDayCoins.jpg|St. Patrick's Day 2016. Amy2016Holloween.jpg|Happy Halloween 2016. AmyFrankChristmasEnergy2016.jpg|Christmas Free Energy. AmySt.Patrick'sDay2017.png|St. Patrick's Day 2017 Amy2017ChristmasCoins.jpg|Christmas Coins. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Pacific Bay Police Department personnel Category:Temporal Crimes Division personnel Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Partners